Word for Word
by ellymelly
Summary: Spoilers for everything current and speculated. Negotiating is not something that the Admiral is a fan of it always tends to end badly. But when the Cylons call Roslin can't back away from a chance at peace.
1. The Damage is Done

Title: **Word for Word**

Chapter One: **The Damage is Done**

By: ellymelly

Archive: yes - but ask me first.

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise, everything esle is owned by its recognised owners.

_Now we pray to you. You cannot equal the gods, your children know that, bending at your alter. But we do rate you first of men. PRIEST - OEDIPUS THE KING _

Paragraphs in italics are flashbacks.

* * *

"Status people? I need to know where we are." The Admiral turned to the lieutenant in expectation of an answer but was met with little more than fear and confusion. 

"I'm sorry sir, we're just-" his speech was broken as another bolt exploded into the ship, his feet sliding beneath him, "-just holding sir."

"What about the rest of the fleet?"

"Almost gone sir, every ship has now executed the emergency jump sequence, except for Colonial One."

This, _this_ was why he didn't believe in negotiating with the enemy. He wasn't quite sure how, but it always turned out bad. Whether it be a direct or indirect result of the action - it was none the less the case that some things should not be resolved with words. Believing that they could be was a childish and suspended hope. Adama paused, contemplating the argument he would face had Roslin been present for that stream of conscience.

Another severe hit jolted him back to reality, "Bring up their report, quickly!"

"Yes sir." The lieutenant responded to the Admiral's urgency, flicking through screens despite nearly losing his footing with each deafening blow the ship absorbed into its rusting interior. Miscellaneous pieces of equipment started to shake themselves loose, suspended low enough to become obstacles in the chaos. Through his ships' walls, far from view, was the hoary hull of Colonial One succumbing to hundreds of Raiders. It had to be that ship didn't it - it always seemed to be that one.

"Get the President out of here, that's an order." The lieutenant faltered at the request.

"I'm sorry, but, _how_ sir?" President Laura Roslin was aboard her ship, there was no way to mount a rescue mission in their current position, and if their circumstance didn't change drastically, soon they would be the ones in need of rescue. "Admiral, we have to go. She won't keep it together any longer."

"Five more minutes, I need five more minutes."

"Sir, in five more minutes I'm afraid you won't have a fleet."

"Dammit. Provide cover for them."

"We're already doing that, but there's not enough of us to protect two ships. Sir," the young man renewed his urgency, "we must go now."

"Excuse me Admiral, we've lost Colonial One from our radar."

"They made the jump?" It wasn't really a question he wanted an answer for.

"We're checking but there's no indication of a jump. Their jump drive has been playing up for days, it was only matter of time until -"

"I asked you a question."

"No, sir. Sensors indicate a large, localized explosion in their area."

"Gaeta, what are you saying."

"That a focused, possibly internal explosion from the-"

"No, _what_ are you saying?"

"She's gone sir, we lost the ship."

The Admiral's hands wound their way over the edge of the table, his mind willing its metal to cut into his skin and relieve some of the pain. His Lieutenant stood waiting for the order, the Admiral turned his head, looked him in the eye - and gave it.

> > >

_"Admiral?" Laura half jogged down Battlestar's corridor trying desperately not to drop the dozen or so folders she was clutching in front of her. It seemed as if the Admiral didn't hear her - or was doing his very best to avoid their meeting on housing relocation scheduled for around about now. "Admiral, it's no use now, I can see you already."_

_Adama brought his pace to a stop, furrowing his eyebrows. He turned in time to see her catch up and extended several billion folders towards him._

_"What's this?" he tried to ask as innocently as possible. She was not impressed._

_"You know very well what it is."_

_He untangled his eyebrows dutifully and proceeded to glance over the headings which seemed to loosely relate to a topic he had spent the last four days avoiding. "Housing?" he said brightly, hoping she'd ignore the fact that she had to chase him down a corridor._

_"Don't think I don't know when you're avoiding me."_

_"I wasn't avoiding you, I was avoiding this." He hinted to the paper pile._

_"Nice try." Defeated again. Damn that woman. If there was one thing the Admiral knew, it was when to accept defeat._

_"Punishment?"_

_"Two hours, your office - monetary decision." Her arms were still folded - as sure sign that she was determined not to be meddled with. In other words, there was absolutely nothing he could do now._

_"Fine, can we stop for coffee?"_

_Although the President rolled her eyes, she more than welcomed the suggestion and the two proceeded down the corridor chatting happily despite it all._

> > >

"Admiral, we've arrived at the jump location, the remainder of the fleet is accounted for."

Adama allowed his eyes to close for the briefest of moments - enjoying the quiet of the darkness. It was his own voice that broke it first, "And what sort of shape are they in?"

"They're good sir." Gaeta said so much more than that - Adama nodded. "Some of the last ones to leave sustained damage but they still have a few more jumps in them. Pegasus lost several Vipers - but the fleet will hold."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Gaeta, barely in control of his own despair, took the care to acknowledge his commander.

Everyone had people they cared about on board that ship, not least of all, the Admiral.

"I'm sorry sir." Adama nodded so subtly that had Gaeta not been watching him as intently, it would have slipped past unnoticed.

"That'll be all Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." he said as he returned his attention back to the ships hovering safely on his screen.

The Admiral released his grip on the table's edge and motioned to one of the officers at the door. As the officer approached Adama noticed a dark smear across the man's neck leading down toward his collar where - just above its edge he could see a glint of metal.

"Yes sir."

"Get Baltar in here at once."

"Yes sir."

"One more thing." The young man turned back around, clearly feeling a sharp pain in his neck. "Get that checked out."

"Yes sir."

> > >

_"Oh come on, I know you find this interesting." Laura shifted in the leather couch as Adama closed another folder._

_"Why do we even bother doing this?"_

_"As much as I might like to think of myself as Lord Supreme Ruler of the fleet - I still need your signature on this." She pushed the next file toward him before they both broke into a rare moment of laughter._

> > >

Bill smiled.

"Commander?"

-and the moment was gone. "Yes, what is it?"

"Baltar is here."

"Of course, thank you."

Baltar - about to become the human race's most powerful person. For the second time in one week, Adama found himself fearing for the future of humanity.

"Admiral?" Adama greeted Baltar as he crossed the floor - not failing to notice certain details of his appearance out of place. "What's going on? They came out of nowhere."

"Baltar, I have called you here to inform you that Colonial One has been destroyed by the last Cylon attack. All aboard, including the late President Laura Roslin, _how those words stung_ are missing presumed killed. This information makes you the new President of the Colonies and this ship Colonial One. Welcome aboard, Mr. President."

Baltar stood in a state of semi shock. All eyes in the room had now come to settle on himself and the Admiral as they stood becoming the men they had been trained to be. To nobody's surprise, the Admiral's stance had not changed, it was strong, and his gaze unrelenting. It was important for him to build every barrier possibly in order to survive the long day ahead. Baltar, on the other hand, came across as if he were consumed by an internal conversation - his eyes darting to the air above his shoulder and then back at the Admiral's unchanged face. Finally Baltar seemed to reach some kind of agreement and he straightened up - took the Admiral's outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

"Thank you Admiral."

> > >

_"No, absolutely not a chance."_

_"You can't mean that."_

_Bill sized Laura up. "Of course I mean that."_

_"Whether you like it or not, Pegasus is a large ship - larger than yours I might remind you, and in light of that surely you can see how their requirements might be more than you anticipated."_

_"I thought we were here to talk about housing." Laura looked at him sternly._

_"Well, we are. But this is an issue than needs to be addressed sooner rather than later."_

_The Admiral found himself acting like Bill - allowing his eyes to fall on things he probably shouldn't._

_"Are you even listening to me?"_

_That snapped him out of it. "Huh? Ah - yes?" Laura narrowed her eyes. "I mean... No."_

_She was about to launch into a fully rehearsed lecture in regards to the importance of political parties listening to each other when Edward, her new adviser, knocked briefly before entering._

_"Edward?"_

_"Madame President, Admiral sir - sorry to interrupt but it's urgent." Edward's clean shaven head was dotted with beads of perspiration, some of them already making the journey down the front of his face where they were wiped away._

_"Well yes Edward, go ahead."_

_Edward moved closer to his President but directed the message to them equally, "A Cylon ship has just arrived in the system."_

_"Have they dispatched a squadron yet?"_

_"No sir."_

_"No sir?"_

_"Admiral..." Laura spoke intending to calm the man already on his way to his feet._

_"No sir, the Cylon vessel has shown no signs of aggression and has arrived alone."_

_"I don't understand why we haven't ended its existence yet?"_

_"They sent a message, to you sir and you ma'am. They want to talk about peace."_

> > >

_Peace, a pointless and costly experience. What a waste of life._

"Sir, it's the President. He's waiting for you."

"The press?"

"They're assembled and waiting." Adama took a deeper breath then he meant to, the excess oxygen lightening his head.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Of course." The officer backed out of Adama's office and shut the door discreetly leaving Adama alone once again.

On his desk sat a haphazard pile of folders, their 'lean to' threatening to send them toppling into a strategically placed bin. He took them down and tapped them on his desk, straightening the pile out, before replacing them in a safer location - then, very slowly, he removed one at random and opened it. And there was her signature, next to his - one of the last pieces of evidence of her existence. One of her last moments.

He rested the folder on the top of the pile, retrieved the pen she had used from his desk and kept it safely in his pocket. He was now ready to face the rest of the world.

> > >

_The Admiral and the President entered the bridge at lightening pace, Edward trailing somewhere behind._

_"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?"_

_"Admiral."_

_"Colonel Tigh, care to fill me in?"_

_"One Cylon ship entered our space about six minutes ago and sent out a radio transmission informing us that it meant no harm and wished to speak with both yourself and the President."_

_"They're Cylons Tigh, we don't negotiate with murderers. Order a squadron to destroy it immediately. Every moment it's here the fleet is put at risk."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Wait." Roslin stepped forward, "You can't just destroy it."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Admiral, the Cylons are asking to talk. Shouldn't we at least spend more than a few seconds considering this? Technically we should take this information back to the council so that they can-"_

_"They can what? Look Madame President the safety of this fleet is a military decision. That ship out there threatens the lives of not just you and me but every member of the human race."_

_"I understand that. That's why I think you should ask the fleet to go to an emergency jump. A team of negotiators should be assembled to assess the sincerity of this proposal."_

_"Oh yes, and who would volunteer for such a suicide mission?"_

_"I would."_

_"No you won't. That is an unacceptable risk."_

_"Admiral, we are talking about the possibility of peace. Peace!"_

_"We're talking about an ambush and I am not going to see you walk straight into it."_

_"This is a political decision Bill!"_

_"You're not going Laura!"_

_The two of them locked horns, each standing their ground without any indication of backing off. Colonel Tigh approached cautiously._

_"Sir, I need a decision. The fleet are getting anxious."_

_Adama didn't let his eyes stray from the President. He hated that there was an element of her argument that he wanted to agree with. He was tired of running, hell; they were all tired of running. She was probably right. She was usually right._

_"Fine. Tell the fleet to ready themselves for an emergency jump, and put Battlestar and Colonial One standby."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Thank you Admiral." Adama looked at Roslin who had relaxed a little. This was far from over._

_"We need to talk."_

> > >

Admiral William Adama subconsciously fiddled with the object in his pocked - gently letting it fall from side to side, its smooth surface undisturbed except for the fine engraving at its edge.

_Admiral_ it said.

"Admiral?"

Adama whipped around to find Baltar, pacing quickly toward him.

"I was under the impression that you were already there Mr. President."

"Well, I was - but, I needed to get this first." Baltar extended an envelope. "It's for you," he continued as Adama restrained from taking it, "from the President - I mean," he paused again, "Roslin."

The fact that Baltar seemed to genuinely grieve for the President renewed a small hope in Adama, and he took the envelope - though postponed its reading to a later date.

"Thank you Mr. President."

"Please, don't call me that."

"As you wish Doctor."

Adama stepped aside to allow Baltar to proceed first - which the man did after a strange glance and small stumble attributed to reasons Adama couldn't even begin to comprehend."

> > >

_"So we're agreed then." President Roslin addressed the assembly, "One team, three people. The Cylons send one representative and we convene on the neutral planet of Ackros. No weapons for either side." The assembly gave a general mutter of agreement - the Admiral was not so convinced._

_"Madame President."_

_"Admiral Adama?" she said, turning to the man sitting beside her._

_"I think that it is very unwise to send anyone down there unarmed - these are Cylons, one armed guard at least."_

_"Admiral, this is supposed to be an act of goodwill-"_

_"To hell with good will, they want to talk, fine. But we don't send anyone down there without protection."_

_"Are those your conditions then?"_

_"Yes, they're my conditions." It was clear to her that in this he would not be moved - so she gave in._

_"So be it. Edward, send the message."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

> > >

Adama could hear the press long before he saw them. Vultures - swarming to feed over their collective asses.

"Nervous?"

The Admiral turned to face Baltar - slowly for effect.

"Well, It's not like I thought you'd be - I just thought I'd, you know, check."

> > >

_As soon as the council agreed to send Laura as the last member of the negotiating team, Bill knew this was not just a bad idea, but a VERY bad idea. By the time the message had been sent and agreed to, he decided to confront her on the issue._

_When he finally managed to make it aboard Colonial One and navigate his way to her quarters it was already 'morning'. He knocked quietly. She was defiantly still awake, he could hear her shuffling paper about and the light creeping out from under her doorway was a dead give away._

_The noise halted when she heard the knocking._

_Bill waited at the door - strangely nervous._

_She could take a reasonable guess at who was at her door at this hour, she'd been half expecting it for the last hour or so. In this though, she was determined. The only way the Cylons would come to this peace talk was if she was present, and so that is how it must be._

_He was fiddling when she opened the door - caught off guard. Not the way he had hoped to start this meeting._

_"Admiral... I was expecting you."_

_"You were?" he tried desperately to lift his gaze. Mercifully he managed - not that it helped much._

_"Please, come in."_

> > >

"Admiral." Adama and Baltar both stopped and turned to find Colonel Tigh flying down the corridor.

"Colonel, what's going on this time?"

"Sir, it's the Cylons again."

"Well, have you sent the Vipers yet?"

"No sir."

Adama looked about in disbelief. What was with his crew and the 'no sirs'. "There better be a good reason."

"They're asking to speak directly to you sir. They," Tigh stopped himself short, not sure himself of what to make of his next statement, "they say they have the President on board. And sir - they say she's alive."

_To be continued..._


	2. For Different Reasons

Title: **Word for Word**

Chapter Two: **For Different Reasons**

By: ellymelly

Disclaimer: I humbly borrow this franchise for the brief words I write here. And as for Oedipus - from literature we ask; may we learn our lessons on the page rather than the sword.

Archive: yes, but ask me first.

_When my enemy moves against me quickly,  
Plots in secret, I move quickly too, I must,  
I plot and pay him back. Relax my guard a moment,  
Waiting his next move – he wins his objective,  
I lose mine. OEDIPUS THE KING _

* * *

_The flaxen folder - embossed with the Colony's seal, slid from the desk and fell open upon the floor. Its contents scattered, leaves of paper sprawling onto the carpet - wet ink glistening in the low light of the room._

> > >

Colonel Tigh, overheated from the sprint _not to mention the shock_ waited for the Admiral to respond. The ruckus of the press swarmed into their private dialogue, cries and the overbearing sound of a hundred voices struggling to be heard at once. Cameras rolling and crews loosely attached leaning over their reporter - individuals talking into Dictaphones and generally humans grappling to make their few moments of recognition from other's downfalls. Adama could hear them all.

A member from the Independent Security and Crowd Control stepped out from the squabble and into the hallway where three men seemed to be paused in their motion. He approached his president, carefully placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "Mr. President?"

Baltar jumped, ducking away. "Oh."

"My apologies." the man replaced his hand by his side. "Is there a problem?"

"Gods Martin - don't do that." In front of Baltar the Colonel and the Admiral still hadn't said a word.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but they're ready for you." It seemed very much like Martin was waiting for a decision from him, but Baltar wasn't so sure that he was the one to make it any more. Finally reaching some form of decision, the Admiral broke Tigh's gaze and turned his unreadable attention towards Martin.

"Get the press out of here. The conference has just been canceled."

"Of - of course sir." Martin turned to go, "What should I tell them?"

Admiral Adama extended himself to his full height, "Nothing."

> > >

_The negotiating team assembled on Battlestar's bridge, three deeply nervous people led by the President herself. The Admiral refused to meet her gaze - the hallmark of a lost argument. _

The Cylons would not agree on being out numbered four to one and so the third member of the 'peace' team was one of Adama's best armed guards. In an attempt to disguise him as a diplomat, Laura had spent her time on board giving the poor man a 101 in peace politics - starting with not shooting the other party on sight. Adama didn't know why she bothered. Twelve years of training had grown the instinct into him - a couple of hours with a persuasive woman wasn't going to undo that. Roslin needed at least three.

He was doing it again - staring at her - worrying about her when he was supposed to be ignoring her. Damn women. Damn them all.

"Damn what sir?"

Adama spun around in shock to meet Baltar who had appeared seemingly from nowhere. "Uh-" he thought quickly, realising that he must have said that last part out loud, "Cylons," yeah, that would be acceptable, "damn the Cylons."

"Okay..." Baltar twitched oddly, "So, have they arrived yet?"

Adama watched the man jerk again, he looked every bit the mess he had been when they first dragged him off ship. The Admiral began to remember why he was keeping such a close eye on this one. Roslin didn't trust him - neither did he. "Not as of yet."

"Right, good good." The doctor rubbed his hands together nervously - turned and allowed himself to reabsorb back into his own little world. The Admiral made a quick prayer to the gods that **that** man never got a chance to rule.

"Admiral?"

"Laura?" Really should have gone with 'Madame President' there...

"You need to relax a little."

"'relaxed' is not a state you will find me in naturally or frequently." she stared sternly at him, clearly he was still mad at losing last night.

"Right. Well, anyway - I think we're ready to go now." Purposely she tightened a strap on her bullet-proof vest, straightened her hair, and grinned broadly up at him. She may be ready, he wasn't so sure about himself. "All we need is a Cylon."

"They're probably just being fashionably late."

"For dramatic effect?"

"Probably."

"How very human of them." Adama grinned despite himself.

"Admiral?" Adama turned to his Lieutenant. "They say they're ready sir."

"Impressive."

Bill turned to Laura, "I've seen better."

> > >

Adama strode into the bridge and across to his Lieutenant who handed him the radio.

"It's him." The Admiral's blood forced itself harder through his veins - pushing them closer to the skin.

"I won't talk to that thing."

"Sir, he asked for you." The only focus of the room was Adama, the radio, and what he would do with it. What he wanted to do with it was hurl it across the room and pray that it shattered into a million little shards rendering it unrecognisable from its former self.

Adama took the radio. "Say what you came to say."

"We're skipping the pleasantries are we? Very well. It's not so much what I came to say, but what you want to retrieve." The deceptively innocent voice went silent in anticipation - waiting for an indication that the Admiral was still paying attention and willing to participate in the conversation.

"Go on."

"We have in our possession the majority of Colonial One's passenger list - they are all alive and well." Static temporarily distorted the young man's voice, "Including your president."

Adama squeezed the radio harder, like the trigger of a gun, at the man's choice of words. How easily they reduced human beings to possessions. "You said 'most'."

"Some resisted the transition. Look Admiral, I am in no mood to sit here and tally up who killed who. The simple fact is that a moment ago you had lost everyone on board Colonial One, now I'm telling you that most of them are still alive. If you want to keep it that way, you need to listen."

"How do I know? How do I know you're not bluffing and this isn't some plan to destroy the rest of this fleet?"

"That's the trick - you don't."

Static once again took control over the transmission. The Lieutenant switched if off and waited for his next instruction.

> > >

_Ugh... was all Laura could think as she repositioned herself on the rock. Their neutral planet had turned out to be a humid, hot and generally unpleasant sort of place. _

Somewhere off to the side came the subtle drone of insects causing her to swipe the air every time the muggy wind disturbed her damp hair. Late again. Beside her, the wet grass compacted beneath Jeffery's feet. She inhaled sharply.

"Oh, it's you Jeffery." He was pacing like he was trained to do, watching the area. "You need to sit down for a while, patrolling is a dead give away."

"Yes ma'am." He moved his hand from where it had been resting on his gun and lowered his sturdy frame to sit beside the president. Opposite, the skilled terrorist negotiator Mary Ryan flicked through the soggy pages of a Cylon file.

Laura closed her eyes and listened to the distant rain. "Ma'am?"

"Mmm?" she responded, her eyes still lingering elsewhere in darkness.

"If I may ask - why are we doing this?" A good question, she should try asking herself that sometime.

"Allow me to respond by asking you a question." This time she opened her eyes and turned to face him, "Do you still believe that the Cylons are so different from us?"

"They're machines ma'am."

"Perhaps. But in a way so are we - except now that flesh has replaced metal there is less to choose between us." Her words came out almost subconsciously now – tangles of thought she was yet to properly address. "There's a large part of me that just wants them to be gone - all of them - in the most painful way possible because of what they've done. However, there is another part of me that rumors quietly of curiosity. They are a life we created - and guilty as we feel about our own failings as parents I cannot help but wonder where they're going. No matter how this turns out, we both, as races and as family, have a long way to go."

"I heard that one of them saved your life Madame President - but they killed everyone I know, and everyone my team knew. They still kill us. They hunt us down like animals. Romantic ideals of enigmatic peace does not compare to my desire to kill every Cylon I see from now until I die. They are a fraking waste of space."

Laura nodded, accepting the man's sentiments as they started another heated argument inside her head.

> > >

"Bill, they're bluffing and you know it." Colonel Tigh moved close enough so that only the Admiral could detect his words. "Just end this now. End this mess. We can easily take this one ship out. Sir, just give the order and we-"

"Be quiet." The Admiral had a way of administering strength with even the shortest of phrases - Colonel Tigh backed off.

"Yes sir."

It was a challenge to think clearly with everyone in the world watching you - expecting things of you - not least of all your own thoughts, expectations. Sometimes they yelled loudest of all, drowning out even reason. Today, Bill was yelling so loudly that the Admiral leant lightly on the battle table for support. And there it was; hesitation.

_'The fleet is at stake you idiot, give the order. _

Three hundred people, that's a lot to just write off. Don't you think?

Don't be a weak son of a bitch. Just turn around, look them all in the eye - and tell them to-

What are you fraking kidding yourself? You know damn well that you can't - won't give that order.

The fleet. Your duty is to the fleet. Save them while you can. It's for the best.'

"Admiral sir?"

Adama hadn't realised he'd shut his eyes tight and lent over the table, clutching its edge with both hands.

> > >

_Hours passed on the planet of Ackros. Where once there had been grey banks of cloud, a soft pastel carpet now hugged the horizon. Pink and golden hues mingling as a dazzle of subtle expression. Occasionally the god's canvas ripped revealing windows where emerging star light peered in on them. Roslin enjoyed peering back. Something about the distance gave her comfort. Surely, she would tell herself, in all that distance sat a little place called Earth. She let the thought savor in her mind. _

Their open field was as yet, undisturbed. Jeffery stalked the edges near to the encroaching forest dripping from the last shower. Bill was right, perhaps it was time she pulled out of this situation - the Cylons were far beyond fashionably late.

Three sleek, duel tailed birds suddenly took flight just beyond the tree line. Theirs was the unplanned flight of panic - strong wings propelling them directly upwards toward the open sky. She wanted to follow them.

Jeffery's hand rested on his hip, just above the butt of his concealed weapon. The president took to her feet as did Ryan - and then they waited.

> > >

"I see you are ready to listen now."

The Admiral had ordered the transmission be diverted to his office where Edward, Colonel Tigh and Lee had assembled themselves. Sitting in his office made Adama feel like this conversation was happening more on his own terms, not improvised on demand in the middle of the bridge. "I'm listening."

The Cylon on the other end grinned. "Glad to hear it. You may be surprised that our original sentiments still stand. We want peace."

_Bullshit._ "And how would you propose such a peace be reached?"

"Your complete and unconditional surrender of Galactica and Pegasus."

Lee rose from his seat to object whilst Colonel Tigh advanced on Adama's desk ready to take the Cylon on over the phone. "That request is unacceptable - as you are well aware."

"That was not a request. You are vastly out numbered and sooner or later your pitiful fleet will fall. Surrender you war ships and we will not persue you further."

"No."

"As you wish. We will execute one member of your fleet every fifteen minutes until you agree - starting now."

_They were bluffing._ "You know what I think - I think you're afraid, terrified to your very soul – or whatever it is you have - that even with so few of us left we will always be more alive then you'll ever be." Bill half shouted the last part, willing himself to believe every word of it. "Even now you're afraid, afraid of two ships against your thousand."

A static hesitation proceeded the deafening gunshot.

"You have fifteen minutes."

> > >

_Tense minutes passed. Jeffery moved to stand with the President. _

"Madame President, I think we should leave."

To prove his point the sky leaked another misty sheet - accentuating their already bedraggled appearance. "I think you're ri - oh!"

Apparently from no where the Cylon brought Jeffery to the ground. Before the man could reach for his gun, clammy fingers tightened around his neck and yanked it to one side. The sickening noise of vertebra sliding from alignment sank with the heavy air.

> > >

The room was silent except for the harsh crackling of the static. All were statuesque - ill-conceived motion quelled by consequence.

> > >

_The President backed away from the figure crouching - dripping. Still startled, she failed to recognise the slightness of his figure, the familiarity of his curls. _

The Cylon spoke without breaking its gaze with the lifeless corpse. "Madame President. Apologies for my lateness." This time he fixed his eyes upon hers so that she could not look away. What she saw made her shake. "Let me introduce myself-"

"I know who you are." She backed further away, not wanting to take his outstretched hand after it had so coldly ended a life.

> > >

"Get that thing back on the line."

Edward nodded and left the room at once.

"Sir, you're not seriously considering..."

"Peace Colonel, I have to know exactly what I'm dealing with." _I need to know if they're alive._ "Find out if there really are hostages." _I need to know if she's alive._

_ > > >_

_The Cylon stood with hand extended still waiting for acceptance. Laura, like him, knew it must come eventually. She readied herself for when the moment came. _

"Come now, this is no way to conduct a peace treaty."

"You killed a member of my party. Our 'negotiation' is void." She kept her voice steady.

"He was the violation - and no negotiator. I violated no agreement."

Shit, he was right.

> > >

"That was a short fifteen minutes. I had thought _you_ Admiral, might have pushed the deadline a little - tested my resolve."

"My knowledge of you resolve is sufficient thank you." The single note rang inside his head again and again.

> > >

_"Madame President?" _

She swallowed hard, resisting the urge to be sick. Against everything Laura told her and for everything the President said, she took the man's hand. "President Laura Roslin."

"Cylon Negotiator Billy Keikeya."

To be continued...


	3. Riddles, Murk and Darkness

"_Riddles - all you can say are riddles, murk and darkness."  
"Ah, but aren't you the best man alive at solving riddles?"  
"Mock me for that, go on, and you'll reveal my greatness."  
"Your great good fortune, true, it was your ruin."  
-OEDIPUS/TIRESIAS_

*~*

_Roslin shivered, pulling her damp jacket closer - folding it into herself. Her mind pulsed, thoughts streaming and colliding, diverting, merging and spawning tenfold. It made her feel ill, ill like when she had been engaging in amicable conversation rather than screaming and crying. She felt, more than anything else, stupid. A thousand beautiful memories had been destroyed today - a dear penalty for tomorrow._

She hadn't bothered to change yet - mud still streaked across her stocking-ed legs and the intrigue of foreign scents unraveled themselves from her clothing and sought out the office. Her hair tangled itself as the moisture evaporated from its surface and what little make up she had left - Laura wiped away as her hand came to her mouth halting a moan.

"Long day."

Gods... Laura didn't even hear him slide the door open.

*~*

"Permission to speak frakking frankly sir?"

"Denied Colonel." Replied the Admiral firmly - striding toward his desk having replaced the radio on its scared surface. Tigh's eyes widened -

"Well, I'm going to do it anyway." he paused momentarily, undoubtedly for effect, "You're _out_ of your _frakking_ mind."

"Yes, thank you Colonel, that's quite enough." The Admiral's calm was for show alone, the sensible side of his brain had done nothing but panic since he cut the transmission. The Colonel was not the first to call him a madman - and William prayed he wouldn't be the last. Given what the Admiral had just proposed, he felt he'd thoroughly earned the title this time.

The Colonel's mouth seemed to be stuck in the open position and his eyelids pinned back so that the whites of his eyes displayed hints of unrestrained wildness. He spoke slowly - disbelievingly, "You frakked with a Cylon."

"The Chief frakked with a Cylon, knowing Baltar _he's_ probably frakked with a Cylon. All I did was bullshit it a little." _Possibly a lot..._ Tigh backed off at this, perhaps remembering the youth the Admiral and he had once shared - and Adama's uncanny track record when it came to brilliant rashness. Regardless, this was going to be a long day.

"Dad." Lee moved in closer to the desk, his new insignia catching a few stray beams of light, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

*~*

_A set of hands moved with mechanical precision in the darkness of the engineering deck. Somewhere behind one of the pressure systems lay the body of someone who would not be missed for many weeks, the only evidence of their departure from this mad world - a streak of black across the floor. The hands worked the device, severing and reforming connections faltering only when the first drip of fresh blood hit the floor. The Cylon ignores it, it is not the first time he has heard blood fall._

From this deck the deep rumble of Colonial One's engines shake the floor - she is moving, preparing to make the next jump.

*~*

Admiral Adama sat on his couch. If the Cylon's wanted Battlestar and Pegasus they were going to have to fight him for them. _A lousy way to play at peace..._ Bill opened his eyes - Gods damn it, since when was Roslin part of his conscience?

No matter how much they fooled themselves, two Battleships would never buy peace - for anyone. The Cylons want an exchange, and they'll get one.

Peace - for war.

*~*

_Adama waited at the door, hand resting on the frame though careful not to lean against it. She startled._

"Admiral I - I didn't hear you come in." Discreetly she fixed a stray hair made curly by dampness. He watched her from the door, still deciding whether or not to be mad at her. She had nearly ended up dead - again. And the worst of it was that in part - it was his fault.

His plan fell apart when she trembled slightly.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

He accepted the invitation and stepped into her office, closing the door quietly behind him. The President corrected her posture as he approached, taking his seat in the chair opposite her couch.

Bill sat silently - wishing she'd stop shaking. The President hadn't told anyone what had happened down there, just headed straight to her office without a word.

That day Laura had arrived alone from the negotiation. Alone and late. Two things that made him worry - and now that he saw her, it drove him insane.

"For what it's worth Admiral," she spoke mostly to her lap, not yet ready to face him, "I think you might have been right."

"About what?" He said gently, slightly confused.

"Oh," she sighed, close to exhaustion, "everything."

It must have been a long day for the President to admit to that, thought Bill to himself. "Laura," his voice carried no accusation, "where are the others?"

She fiddled, her hands running over themselves - wiping away all trace of the Cylon's touch. Bill took them in his so swiftly she had no time to protest. "Ryan - Ryan," she repeated more firmly, "the Cylon took her back to their ship - as insurance. And Jeffery, he didn't make it." By the last line she finally looked at him - and it hurt Bill how close those eyes were to letting go.

"Insurance for what?" Jeffery could wait for later.

She let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and whimper, her eyes returning to the floor.

They could do this later. The Admiral in him was going to take the President back to her quarters and make sure she slept. Bill got to his feet, then pulled her gently to hers by the hands he was still holding.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Something that had her so shaken she could barely stand.

"The Cylon we met with," the words forced themselves forward as her vision blurred, "it was Billy." A tear fell and she might have followed had he still not been holding onto her. Not long ago he had listened discreetly as she lost more than friend - now she lost him again as every moment was rewritten.

*~*

"So, the Cylons are expecting us to arrive at these," Lee pointed at the numbers on the display as the eyes of the room followed, "co-ordinates. They also expect us to have one civilian vessel in tow ready to dock both the hostages and the remaining crew of Battlestar and Pegasus. We are to operate on minimum staff, and depart the ship once the hostages are confirmed aboard. We can expect a large percentage of the Cylon fleet to be present at the exchange. They're keeping it simple, we give them what they want, they give us what we want - with one small exception. We don't get the President until they've secured our warships. Any questions?"

Several hands in the room shot up, Lee absently picked one, "Yes Commander, I have a question. Is that actually going to be our plan? Looks pretty frakked to me."

Starbuck had that mutinous streak - and if it had been anyone but her... However Lee was grateful someone pointed out the 'flaws' in their plan. "Like the Major, Adama thinks a better plan is in order."

*~*

_Laura's hands had fallen by her side, trembling as she stood there. Bill was at a loss - he didn't know what she needed. So he stood there also - perhaps taking a step every now and then until he was close enough to hear everything about her. Then he waited._

She held herself for many minutes before falling against his shoulder.

"Billy..."

"I know, it's okay." He stroked her hair while she cried and murmured into his jacket.

*~*

"I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that should this plan succeed we might end up kicking some serious Toaster ass. The bad news is that we _will_ lose a ship." Hushed voices started talking amongst themselves at this - Lee raised his hand and the group returned to quiet. "The only people who know what I am about to tell you are in this room. Needless to say it must stay in this room. Battlestar and Pegasus will proceed to co-ordinates on skeleton crew accompanied by our Civilian. All three ships will be infected with a computer virus designed to initiate a jump sequence - this will execute with or without human/cylon interaction. Once our ships have made the jump a fourth ship from the fleet will jump to the Cylon co-ordinates. On board is a nuclear device, powerful enough to take out pretty much everything. All that's left is to retrieve our ships and knock off any stragglers. Now, are there any more questions?"

"Yes Commander, I have a question. Is that actually going to be our plan? Looks pretty frakked to me."

*~*

_Colonial One making the jump seemed to waken Laura from Adama's shoulder. Remembering where she was, she loosened herself from his grip and put a few feet between them._

Wiping all evidence from her eyes she regained her composure and stood square to him. "I have to go back."

Her sudden movement left the Admiral off-guard and it took him a few moments to forget the feeling of her clinging so close and realise that now she was opposite demanding something unacceptable. "No." was his stern reply.

"Bill, I don't have a choice. They won't let her go unless we come back to the table."

"There was never any table, just a planet, Cylon, kidnapping and a murder. Or perhaps they just negotiate differently."

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this - "

"We are not even going to have this conversation."

"Ryan is still out there. This is part of the deal I agreed to."

"Without the consent of the fleet."

"You sent me in to negotiate, I negotiated."

"They killed a member of your team, possibly two - they can go to hell before they make it three. Besides, I distinctly remember not consenting..."

"Ryan deserves a chance."

"We've risked too much on this already and you know it. I gave them a chance - gods forgive me I may have even let them borrow some trust. I will not be making that mistake again."

"He only killed Jeffery because we forfeited their trust first."

"He? He! It's a thing Laura, a thing. And it turns out I was right to want a guard in there in the first place." There - righ there. His foot had stepped over the boundary and she would make him pay for it with words.

"Well, we'll never know now."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That sometimes you're so consumed by your desire to think the worst of them that you make the situation worse."

"And sometimes you're so consumed by your willingness to believe the best of them that you're ready to risk your life without a thought to the responsibility you have here. You should never have been on that planet."

"You know damn well they wouldn't have agreed to meet with anyone else. I'm going to this negotiation."

"No you're not. The council agrees."

"It what?"

"I took the motion to them earlier today, and they agree that the President and supposed 'Chosen Leader' is too much to risk."

Laura was shocked. The council had sat and passed a motion without her. And Adama, the worst for not having this discussion before running to them to get his way. The president turned and stormed out of her office leaving the Admiral in shock. One moment she was holding him so tight he thought he might stop breathing and the next she was destroying him with her politics.

'Great' he thought, now she really was pissed at him.

The Admiral, more confused by women then ever, headed out from her office and prepared to make for Battlestar.

*~*

Number Six ran her arms around Baltar's neck and let her head rest on his shoulder - her eyes watching the computer screen in front of him. "What mischief are you up to this time?"

Baltar, always pleased for the distraction, lent smugly back in his chair. "Creating a virus. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh," she smiled, nuzzling his neck, "something else."

Baltar removed a hand that had strayed, "Well, you may just have to give me a moment - this is sort of important to my continued survival and therefore our continued - yes exactly."

"I don't want you on this ship when all this happens."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice considering it's my virus and if anything happens-"

"No, I mean it. You're not to be on that ship."

Baltar turned from his screen, "What do you know?"

"Nothing, I - just don't want you there."

"You know something - tell me."

Number Six looked carefully at the man she loved, she had such great plans for him. "They know of course, well, they don't know exactly what you're doing but they know you have no intention of honoring the bargain - and neither do they."

*~*

_Laura never made it to her bed - her mind would think of nothing else but the Cylons and Billy. Hours later she lay draped over the upholstery of the couch, a yellowing folder held lightly inching its way towards the ground with every breath. She slept heavily - drifting in earlier times, happier times._

Before the first Death Star appeared from the darkness of space - a hand covered her mouth and she awoke. For a few brief moments she felt herself being pulled to her feet, she struggled, limbs heavy with sleep - before slipping into unnatural dark.

From the quiet of space appeared several Deathstars - their triangular edges like knives sharpened for the kill. Two of them surrounded Colonial One, cutting her off from the rest of the fleet. Pesky Vipers buzzed around doing little but create mad noise.

Most of the fleet began to jump one by one to an undisclosed location - but the Cylons didn't care. They already had what they came for, the fleet would return for its President.

Pegasus was one of the last to jump, leaving only Battlestar in posession of the field. With Colonial's jump drive disabled, the ship infiltrated and under Cylon control, the last move was ready to be played.

From within Colonial One came a signal cloaking the ship from radar.

The deception had begun.

*~*

Baltar untangled himself and held her in front of him. "They know? That's bad that's _very_ bad."

"Do you see why you can't be on this ship now?"

"I have to go." He rose from his seat. "I have to tell Adama."

"Tell him what? That you mysteriously know what the Cylons are thinking? The man is already suspicious of you."

"Yes but you see if I don't tell him then all your plans for my survival and this future you seem to have planned for us won't happen. If this goes down in its current state, it won't matter which ship I'm on."

Number Six gripped the chair crossly, realising he was right.

"You could make a difference - you could help us - help me. We could go so far you and I."

*~*


	4. The Art of War

_"Nothing to fear,  
You have our promise, I may be old but the power of my country never ages."_

*~*

'If you are reading this then I probably owe you an apology.

The price we pay for peace is often too high – and I know that now, but we must remember that peace is rarely conquered in battle.

Once, long ago, man picked his blade and readied the field for war. Now there are no more prayers – for the mortal there is no escaping the doom he must endure by his own hand. Children who seek revenge on their parents, look to gods for guidance and see where we have miss-seen are as deadly as the god's ill-favour – both of which we must suffer. I wonder if you can feel this ancient destiny that leads us now, holds us and guides us on the path we prepared with unkindness? To stray from this path would be to challenge destiny herself – to break those laws born before man – and defy the mighty god that lives within them. I left because I believed it was time to shatter the vault of heaven, to give ourselves a chance to re-sow the field free of blood. Let chance once again rule our lives where not even the Cylons can see a day ahead of the night. In chance there is no fear.

The time is upon us where we can no longer send our sons and daughters out with the knowledge that they will not return for the sake of an empty goal. Survival is not always enough to sustain life. We are moving blindly about in the darkness toward what we both know is an inevitably unattainable goal. In times like these we need more to fight for – to live for, then a future existing in myth. People need life to be tangible – they must be able to feel its promise, run their hands over the hope that is freedom – not live off empty words.

I meant what I said to you the last time I thought the gods had spent me; I need you to live for a long time. This fleet is quite possibly all that is left of the human race and its care now falls to you – for I fear, more than anything, those who would otherwise inherit it.

I carry with me many regrets both mine and others, but I do not regret my decision to go – this does not surprise you… Nevertheless, in failing I fear I have left you with heavier burdens – the fault being mine alone.

Even though I did not succeed at least both sides have felt – momentarily, what the future might be. We have seen Cylons capable of feeling – of compassion, loyalty, fear and love. Human emotions. Perhaps these are the things that frighten me the most because they command our attention – shout out at us and demand that we acknowledge this shift in the universe. The gods create life, are cruel to it – just to it. We created life and now we must weigh our cruelty with justice or risk being destroyed by it.

The last favour I ask of you as President is that if we are to die – if _we_ are to die; we do it with everything that makes us who and what we are intact. Therefore it is my last wish that you rescind my policy on abortion and bring about an end to one regret I do not wish to endure. If we cannot have peace amongst ourselves then we do not deserve it at all. Acknowledging this is the first step toward peace.

There is no pleasure in breaking the silence of mysteries, so let me end where I began. Fight only to survive if our lives are deserved, avoid revenges' empty breath – defend the words of truth even when they bring the greatest of grievances and you will have nothing to fear.

Finally William - _Bill_, time is never long enough to say the words we meant to. You are not a man to waste them or use them wantonly, however, sometimes I know that when you spoke it may have seemed like I did not hear, did not care or did not notice.

But believe me when I say that I noticed, I cared and I heard you – every word.

Your President; _Laura_'

In honesty, the Admiral knew he shouldn't have read the letter - but now he had. The pages were still held firmly in his hands, their damaged edges prevented from shaking, all presented as evidence of his trespass. In the lowered lighting of his desk he read and re-read the precious words and imagined her, as if she were there - reading them to him. It was the letter of a President to her Admiral - except the last few lines. He read them over and over forgetting all other words. _Your President_. As she spoke inside his head he thought it would have been easier if he had lost her already, then perhaps he could forgo the torment of this letter.

"Dad," Lee strode into Adama's office in what appeared to be mid flight. His arm holding a clipboard tightly - eyes scanning it as he relayed its contents. "I have a status report from the bridge and a message just came in from Pegasus saying that they have completed the arrangements for the mission. Tigh asked me to ask you if he's allowed to incarcerate Thrace for being a - and I quote, "insubordinate pain in the ass". The virus is two hours from completion and Baltar mumbled something about dropping by later today - hopefully to confess to insanity and withdraw from the presidency race - but that might be asking too much. Ah -" Lee finally looked up at his dad when he failed to respond to his second joke only to find him shuffling papers across his desk and into a nearby draw, "what are you doing exactly?"

"Hmm?" Adama closed the draw containing Roslin's letter. "Oh - just sorting through some of the old texts found on Kobol."

It may have just been Lee's imagination, but he could have sworn they were just about to launch a 'live or die' attack on the Cylons and here was the Admiral - shuffling through thousand year old paper... "Why...?"

"It occurred to me, that all the wisdom we are using to fight this - this _war_, is based upon that which was handed down by the great generals of the last Cylon battles."

"Well," Lee shifted, lowering his clipboard, "they were very successful strategists - I mean, we won."

"I am aware of that. We're not winning now though - it may have taken me a while, but I think I know why."

"You do?" Lee hoped against hope that his dad wasn't losing it at this crucial moment.

"Something the President said." _Not the words Lee was praying for._ "The Cylons, they behave differently now. Bickering amongst themselves, fighting for internal power - driven by feelings rather than code. Acting almost as humans. And the truth is that we do not know how to fight a war like that. These scrolls date back to a time when humans fought each other. The wisdom they give is for an enemy that is unpredictable, irrational and motivated."

"Dad, I'm not sure it's such a good idea to base our war plans on texts you found on some planet..."

"Read it." Adama took up one of the sheets and handed it to Lee who took it as a last attempt to indulge his father and hopefully rid him of this train of thought.

_Warfare is the Tao of deception.  
Thus:  
Although you are capable, display incapability.  
When committed to employing your forces, feign inactivity.  
When your objective is nearby, make it appear distant; when distant, create the illusion of being nearby.  
Display profits to entice them.  
Create disorder in their forces and take them.  
If they are substantial, prepare for them.  
If they are strong, avoid them.  
If they are angry, perturb them.  
Be deferential to foster their arrogance.  
If they are rested, force them to exert themselves._

"Dad?"

"Do you see now?"

*~*

_"...itional surrender of Galactica and Pegasus."_

Laura stirred on board Colonial One.

"No."

The harsh metal 'click' of the reload mechanism brought consciousness to her at once. On adjusting her eyes to the raw brightness of her office, the cold figures of two Cylons focused next to her. They stood at attention, their stance directed toward her desk where Billy stood - gun in hand. Below him knelt the frightened figure of a reporter from the press conference that had been held earlier. His hands were bound and his eyes clenched tight as Billy aligned the weapon with his forehead.

"That was not a request. You are vastly out numbered..." Billy noticed Laura's presence and smirked almost proudly at her. She went to move when Adama's voice entered the room.

"No." It was firm - but Billy seemed as if he enjoyed the task that now lay ahead of him. Almost playfully he shifted his weight.

"As you wish. We will execute one member of your fleet every fifteen minutes until you agree - starting now." Laura was about to stand - shout - anything, but Adama opened up into a full assault.

"...even now you're afraid..." Laura was completely frozen, afraid a movement might push Billy from the edge. The scene as the radio's silence fell seemed caught in time, all unmoving save the man below shaking in pure fear. Not the fear the commander talked about, no, this was the fear that engulfed you when your death became a certainty.

It happened so suddenly that Laura didn't even have time to react. The man's body crumpled sideways onto the presidential carpet and Billy spoke words she couldn't interpret as she watched the last breath leave the body. And then the room was silent.

When Billy finally turned to her, she met his cold - dark eyes.

"Nice of you to join us Madame President." What she saw was not her dear friend, to find the Billy she once knew, she would have to search. And that would be a long search indeed. "This is our negotiation. And you're right on time."

"Oh Billy," she shook her head slowly in pain, "what have you done?"

One of the Cylons unveiled its weapon, "No, it's alright, let her stand. I was just having a nice chat with the Admiral."

*~*

Number Six was unhappy. If there was one thing she would not tolerate in a relationship - it was being manipulated. That was, after all, her job.

"Please stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking." She crossed her arms and skidded away when he reached for her.

"Well, at least you're not beating the crap out of me. I still have the bruises from the last time that happened."

She smiled a little.

"It's for the best." said Baltar, carrying himself along the corridor toward Adama's office.

"I know that. You need to know that I'll do everything I can to ensure your survival."

"Well that's comforting I guess-"

"Don't interrupt."

"Sorry." One of the guards in the corridor raised his hands in surprise and Baltar found himself apologizing again. "Please, continue."

"If this includes Colonial One so be it, but my generosity does not extend to the President."

"Roslin?"

"For a few brief hours, you were president of the colonies - and you could be again."

Baltar thought this through privately, if for some reason, Roslin didn't make it out alive then he would inherit the presidency by default. Judging by the latest polls this would almost certainly secure his victory in the upcoming election. The further he travelled down the corridor, the more he realised thta this was the perfect chance to secure his own survival.

Baltar was surprised at his own genius plan.

"Dr - is there something I can help you with or are you happy standing on my rug?"

"Ah, Admiral," Baltar re-animated and advanced toward the desk in a nervous - hesitant way. "It's about this plan of yours."

"Mmm." Grunted Adama, not yet interested enough to look up from the Kobol papers. "Is there a problem with the virus?"

"What? No..."

"Good." The Admiral continued to work his way through the scrolls of ancient knowledge. _Simulated chaos is given birth from control; the illusion of fear is given birth from courage; feigned weakness is given birth from strength._ Adama was not in any hurry to rush Baltar, if history was something to be trusted then the content of this conversation was going to be obscure, suspicious yet ultimately invaluable.

This being said, Adama needed Baltar to be afraid of him - it was the only way to stay in constant check.

"It's uh... Just that - well..."

_'This is going well.'_ Baltar twitched as she wound her fingers through his hair.

"That is VERY distracting."

"Pardon?"

"Admiral - yes... What I came to say was," he cleared his throat, "you're plan is not going to work."

Not faltering as he read across an interesting section of text, the Admiral spoke in a steady tone - feigning indifference, "You know this do you?"

"Uh, yes - actually."

"And what bolt from the gods brings you to this conclusion?" His intense curiosity motivated the Admiral to lift his gaze.

"The Cylons do not intend to honor their end of the negotiation."

"This I know."

"No, what I meant to say is that the only ships waiting for you at the location are Cylon DeathStars. Admiral - there is something important you need to know. Colonial One is intact sir, and unprotected. This may be that one chance in a million."

*~*

_Laura found herself alone with Billy in her office - his figure relaxed in the president's chair. She had just confirmed her existence to Adama only to have her life threatened once again._

"I could kill you now you know - Adama would not know until it was too late."

Laura ignored his new fascination with death. "Billy, do you remember things about before? The other Cylons seemed to remember parts at least."

"Even if I did - I am not that Billy. That Billy was weak and died because of it."

"Billy died because he got shot by a Cylon and that tore me apart." She paused, not sure whether to lie to herself - him, both or not at all. "But now I see him, and he's real." Billy flinched. "He's sitting right in front of me but he doesn't talk to me like he used to. This Billy picks up things like guns and kills people, people who used to be his friends and now I wonder, would he kill me?" She fought desperately not to cry. "Would Billy kill his president?"

Billy defensively raised the armed weapon, "You know the answer to that."

"Once, perhaps, I thought I did. But as each minute passes my thoughts pass too."

A flash back, Billy sat opposite the president - she told him she loved him like a son.

He lowered the gun, "Just - just go Madame President."

"Billy, this is not who you are. I know you, YOU, without orders or programming. I know who you are."

"Don't do this."

"I know that all of this isn't what you want - in your soul. The gods do not want us to fight Billy and neither do you."

"I said don't do this!" He raised the gun with his voice.

"Please Billy, remember who you are. Do not make the mistake I did, and sacrifice the things that are really important for the sake of -"

"Laura enough!" he shouted, memories flooding his mind in increasing numbers.

"Do not sacrifice the things that make us who and what we are!"

"You are the one asking me to sacrifice what makes me a Cylon, you want me to cross my own species to save yours, not for my survival - but yours. How does that make you better than me?"

"I'm asking you not to sacrifice Billy for anything. If you want to kill me then do it, but do it for your own reasons, not for theirs."

*~*

Adama gathered his heads of staff around the table. Ladies and Gentlemen, you have been called here to be informed of a slight change of plan - "

*~*

_Billy was back in the past, sitting beside Laura's bed as she slipped further into death's grip._

"Billy - please."

*~*

"Are we set then? Colonel Tigh - it's time to get him back on the line."

"Yes sir."

"Tomorrow, it is the art of war that we practice. We have each composed our score and have only to play the music while the gods dance and sing out our naivety."

*~*

_The radio came to life - breaking the intense moment between them._

"That'll be Adama now."


	5. Word for Word

_"So, when I am nothing - then I am a man."_  
OEDIPUS

*~*

"Let it begin then." The Admiral put the radio down, not waiting for an answer."

*~*

_Roslin displayed none of the fear that held tight hold over her thoughts._

Billy did not react to the sudden static over the line - only brought it back to his mouth with cold malice and whispered into its receiver, "And so it must"

*~*

The computer screens, set and ready for battle flickered - their contents dissolving into darkness momentarily before jolting back to focus. Several around the bridge faltered - dropping whatever was in their shaking hands or in-taking breath a little quicker than usual. Admiral Adama stood in the centre of the room, statuesque beside the battle table.

Silent and stationary.

Dr. Baltar stirred nervously next to him, the eyes of the room settling upon his gaunt figure only to dart away a moment later. Adama broke his façade, lifting his intense gaze to search Baltar for suggestions reassurance.

"It's the virus," he motioned to the screens, "I explained to you that there may be some instability - distortion of - "

"I get it." his guttural speech, even at this low volume, amplified throughout the room.

"Right." Balter promptly closed his mouth, returning to his permanently defensive pose. _I'll just die quietly over here then for your amusement._

_"Now, now - it's not like you to take that tone..."_ Six wound her way though the bridge in four inch heels - crimson dress cut above the knee.

Baltar groaned, _"It's you..."_

_"You were expecting someone else?"_ she said, maneuvering herself on top of the battle table - leaning inappropriately over the Admiral whose expression remained fixed on the hours ahead. Baltar rolled his eyes theatrically at the display, pacing away toward the edge of the room. She was not fazed. _"How is our little plan fairing?"_

"Frak off why don't you."

"I can't." Gaeta folded his arms crossly at the Dr. who hand intruded into his section of the room.

_"Oh gods, not again."_ He went to turn from Gaeta muttering a; "Nevermind."

Baltar frowned - still pacing. Six smiled. _"Try and enjoy this as much as I am."_

Many times now the pit of his stomach dropped and a hammer set to work beating down on what little was left of his brain. His abnormally small conscience uncurled itself from behind Aries and screamed something along the lines, 'you idiot - what have I told you about six foot, robotic blonds?' And now her smug expression got the better of him.

_"Try, please, to comprehend how serious this is! We are about to undertake in a full scale attack against the Cylons which will more than likely end up with me dead - one way or another. You Relax!"_

Six merely turned that smug expression into a delighted smile. _"I am."_

"Gods frak the frakking frak of frak!" and with that he sent someone's water shattering to the floor.

*~*

_Laura had been locked in the holding cell aboard Colonial One for three hours. She had counted every bar - inventoried each crack along the walls where residual moisture from the ventilation system seeped through._

Not being shot had been her greatest achievement to date - though it was hardly through a lack of trying.

She checked the time, seven minutes until estimated arrival time for Galactica and Pegasus. Roslin had to hand it to the Cylons, they had set their trap well.

Billy's entrance caught her off guard. The Cylon sentries had been dismissed long ago to prepare for the upcoming battle and now there was only her and Billy. He entered hesitantly. Checking and double checking if they were alone before finally approaching her cell.

"Billy?"

"Don't speak Laura." He hushed her as he withdrew a set of keys from his pocket, inserting them into the lock. "You need to listen."

Laura remained silent as the lock clicked open and the barred door fell ajar.

"We have very little time before the fleet arrives." he stepped aside for her to exit the cell which she did without complaint. Billy lead the way out of the room, checking at each corner for hint of company - but it seemed the Cylons were too busy with their preparation for battle to guard the corridors. Without warning, Colonial One went into a jump sequence, knocking Roslin slightly off balance.

"What just happened?" she said, holding onto the doorway to steady herself.

"Colonial One has jumped away from the rest of the Cylon fleet."

"I see - you never did intend to honor the arrangement you made with the Admiral did you?"

"I'm afraid not, Madame President."

Laura tried not to think what this action would mean for Adama - she didn't want to imagine the DeathStars descending upon Battlestar and Pegasus. With any luck, Adama trusted the Cylons as much as they trusted him.

"This way Laura." Billy guided her off to the left and down a flight of stairs. She followed obediently.

"Where are we going?"

"Laura, there's something I should have told you from the beginning. They, the other Cylons, they intend to kill you once they get what they want."

Laura found herself forming an affectionate smile, "I know."

Billy stopped, trying to see her face in the now dark corridor. "I don't want that to happen."

"I thought -"

"I know what I said, but you're right; human or Cylon - I am also me." Billy led her to the end of the corridor in silence - she moved beyond speech by the power of his words. Finally he stopped, gently letting go of her arm. "Follow this passage and go down the last set of stairs you see - this will take you to the hanger deck. You will be safe there until this finishes." He stopped to wipe away one of the tears she had shed, "If I don't come back after four hours, activate this." he handed her a small, cylindrical device. "It will make your position visible to your fleet within a certain distance." she took it as he went to head off back down the corridor and into the darkness.

"And you?" he turned -

"Take care Laura." and then he had disappeared - possibly forever.

*~*

"Start prep for jump sequence Galactica, Pegasus and Civilian." Adama gave the signal to Dee who relayed it to the fleet.

"Sir, Pegasus requests a line."

Adama nodded and picked up the radio. "Pegasus, this is Galactica."

"Good luck dad." Adama stopped, turning slightly and lowering his voice.

"Same to you son."

"Count to jump, twenty seconds and counting." Dee started the sequence.

Twelve floors below them Viper pilots started their engines in preparation for the fight ahead. Chief issued a few final orders and checks before clearing the squad for a launch that could possibly be their last. Baltar reclined on a stray chair next to a computer consol, ready and awaiting the Admiral's command - Six perched on the bench edge next to him.

"T minus ten..."

Adama took hold of the Battle table as the ship compressed into a dimension outside his - then broke through seconds later.

"Report?"

"Cylon DeathStars sir, lots of them - I'm counting more than several dozen."

Baltar quietly swore in the backdrop. Adama seemed unshaken. "Colonial One?"

"No sir. No friendlies."

"Right, sit tight everyone - this is one we have to wait out."

The spires on the death stars unfurled letting lose with full force. Adama repeated his command, "Do not engage the enemy - stand fast."

The sounds of pre-war spread through the emptiness of space. Battlestar and Pegasus - two imposing giants in the night, clung protectively around the civilian vessel. Baltar was right, they had been set up for an ambush. Within seconds the space erupted into light as twenty or more death stars escaped the night, the glimpses of their form visible only by the faint starlight.

"Sir, on your mark."

"Wait for it." Adama stood, waiting for that last moment. And there it was, the Cylon command vessel, emerging from behind its army. "Mark!"

The two human ships simultaneously vanished from the field.

*~*

_Laura huddled behind a stray Raptor - the sharp steel a bare shell here on the ground. These things were meant to fly - their aerodynamic form awkward on the ground._

She rolled the device backwards and forwards across her palm - Billy's change of heart was unexpected and perhaps that was why a part of her refused to trust him completely. Not that she doubted the Cylons intended to kill her - for that part she would take his word. Laura knew that she must acknowledge the idea that she was only hearing what she wanted to - Billy, the Billy she remembered was back. The chance that it was true - remained small in her mind.

She could still remember his eyes though. Trusting - trusting her like they used to.

Her form fell back onto the wall, sliding down its rough surface. The President of the Colonies hid in the depths of the ship - finger massaging the trigger of the device with full knowledge that the action of activating it could detonate not only herself - but the ship surrounding her. A final deception in the Cylon web.

"Well," she moved her thumb across it, "better now than later."

*~*

-re-emerging on Colonial One's wing. The third drifted in front of the battle - drawing its enemies in until the last moment when atomic fire erupted from its heart and ripped its surrounds apart.

Billy's link to the Cylon main fleet cut without warning, he turned to his second in command. "What the Frak is goi -" his speech halted as the darkened hull of Galactica drifted across his window. "Gods-"

*~*

"Sir, we're in position."

"Deploy the Vipers and open the channel."

"Yes Sir - ready Sir."

"Attention Cylons; this is Admiral Adama. We have you surrounded - there is no escape."

His voice could be heard through Colonial One's entirety. Across the ship people rose to their feet and moved to the windows to watch the progress of the two great Battlestars accompanied by their fleet of Vipers.

The Admiral cut the line momentarily, "Now would be a good time Dr.!"

Baltar nodded and hit the command button to launch the computer virus into Colonial One's systems.

"How long did you say this would take?"

"No more then a minute."

"Let's just hope we have a minute then." Adama restored the connection, "Prepare to be boarded - resistance will be met with the full force of this fleet." Bill hoped that would keep Billy thinking for a minute...

*~*

_Roslin closed her eyes - testing her trust, her judgment. She could only pray she was not misguided._

Laura opened her eyes - and applied pressure to the trigger.

The time between these actions seemed without end.

*~*

"Admiral - " Dee left her post momentarily, "there's someone on the other channel - shall I connect it through?"

"Yes." he picked up the other line, "This is Galactica Actual."

"Admiral - we meet again..." it was Billy, they all knew it - the whole room. Adama was not fazed, all he had to do was keep this man talking for forty more seconds - he could handle that.

"I am only interested in discussing your complete, unconditional surrender." Adama said the words confidently - though as he spoke them he glanced over to Baltar for a progress report on the virus. He had to keep Billy talking for at least half a minute more. A lot could happen in half a minute and that was what he was afraid of.

"Do not play games with me Admiral, your President is sitting opposite me with a Cylon gun to her head - I believe it is your surrender we have come to discuss."

This was not the direction Adama wanted to move in.

*~*

A small green dot plotted itself on Commander Lee Adama's screen.

"Lieutenant, what is that?"

The man approached the screen, "It looks like some kind of energy signature."

"I thought these sensors only picked up ships - this one looks like it's coming from inside of Colonial One."

"I don't know sir."

"Find out." The Lieutenant nodded and approached the nearest technicians.

*~*

_Laura cried quietly against the wall. She was not dead - some imprint of humanity had remained within Billy. Evidence that there could still be a hope, somewhere out there, for humans and cylons to find peace with each other._

*~*

"Sir, Pegasus wishes to speak with you."

Adama held his hand over the receiver, "Tell him to hold."

"Sir." she nodded. Baltar held up seven fingers, folding one after the other over until his hand indicated that the mission was a go.

"Jump sequence a go." Dee held on as all three ships now jumped together - guided by clever programming, to an undisclosed location.

"You are all alone now Billy," said Adama - his voice still carrying down the corridors and down into the flight deck where Roslin rose to her feet, "Your fleet is not coming for you - they do no even know where you are. Give it up!"

*~*

_'No' thought Roslin, don't do anything stupid Admiral. Not when we are so close to final victory._

*~*

"My fleet may be gone, but I can still take your President from you. Step down Admiral."

"How do I know she is even alive?"

"My word."

"Your word is dust - either prove it or prepare to be boarded."

"Admiral, it's Commander Lee - he says -" Dee paused.

"Says what? We haven't got time for this..."

"Sir, he says there is an unusual energy signature showing up on his screens - I've just tuned us into the frequency - there, see?"

Adama examined the small abnormality. "Does he know what it is?"

"No sir."

The Admiral went silent - ignoring Billy on the other line who was still trying to threaten himself out of the situation despite being significantly outnumbered. When the Admiral did finally speak - it was set about a sequence of events that could not be shifted once their gears began.

"Pegasus, Galactica; prepare to board Colonial One. Kill every Cylon you see."

"Sir - are you sure?" Adama said nothing - only looked her square in the eye. "Yes sir."

The Admiral picked up the line to Pegasus, "Commander - send the first squadron you can to the location of the energy signature - I have a feeling about this."

"Copy that Admiral. Good hunting." Lee put the radio down and issued his own commands and soon the sky around Colonial One was filled with the silent roar of Raptors and Vipers descending upon its hull.

*~*

_In space - no one can hear you scream; nor can they hear the roar of battle giants cruise across the black sheet of sleepless night._

- but Laura could feel the warning shots impact hull around her. The Admiral had made his presence and intent known.

Without warning, the docking bay sprung to life and two Raptors propelled themselves forward onto the runway mere feet from where she was hiding.

*~*

From within Colonial One - a small fleet of Cylon ships took to space - abandoning the fight. Commander Lee Adama ordered a squadron of Vipers after them - chasing them off into dusk behind the nearby asteroid.

Occasional plumes of flame ripped into the vacuum - collapsing in on themselves from the lack of oxygen leaving only embers burning hotly in their path.

Down through Colonial One, Galactica and Pegasus personnel released hostages and hunted down stray Cylons creeping through labyrinth networks of rooms. Final stand offs taking lives - but not human souls.

"Admiral - Pegasus Actual." Dee handed the receiver to him.

"This is Galactica Actual."

"Admiral - we have the President on board." Adama did not shift from his battle warn expression, "Job well done - let's clean this mess up. I want my fleet back."

"Yes sir. And sir?"

"Commander?"

"How did you know it was her?"

Adama smiled quietly to himself so that no one else would see. "I had a feeling." The line to Pegasus terminated as the two ships cleared the field of stray Cylons.

"Sir, we have word from Colonial One - Billy is gone. No trace. We detected on of the Cylon ships entering jump a few minutes ago - more than likely..."

"It was him." he sighed. Throwing that thing out the air lock was a pleasure he had been looking forward to. "So he's gone then. Right, let us get back to the fleet - this battle has gone cold."

*~*

TWO HOURS LATER: ABOARD BATTLESTAR GALACTICA

Adama sat in his office, rolling his biro back and forward across the scared wooden surface of the desk.

_"Admiral - I'm unsure what the custom is when a military man is promoted," her cheeks blushed slightly as she removed the slender case from her own jacket, "so I hope this is suitable."_

Adama gently took it from her - still unable to believe that he had not lost her to cancer those few weeks ago. "Really Madame President, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." She smiled nervously as he opened it.

Bill smiled. A gentle knock at the door interrupting upon his thoughts. One of the officers outside the door stepped into his office.

"Admiral, there is someone who wishes to see you." the man stepped aside allowing her to enter. Bill rose from his seat.

"Madame President."

"Admiral."

And that was where the formalities ended.

*~*

He had offered to escort her to the press conference, she had accepted with an overdue smile that lingered on both their lips. They walked quietly for a while, enjoying the silence that often flowed between them.

The Admiral moved his other hand to her back as he directed her around a corner, "It's good to have you with us."

A wicked grin turned the corners of mouth, "Sorry about that, we ran into some trouble with the jump drive – won't happen again."

"I should hope not."

They made the last turn together, the excited chatter of the press room seeping through the walls. "Oh and Admiral, out of interest, when you thought I was, you know – well anyway, I left a certain letter lying about."

"I know the one." that guilty action of reading it and its revealing contents still very much at the forefront of his mind.

"You didn't – read it, did you?"

Bill looked at Laura with the full force of his affection, and - as he so often did, spoke in those precious few words.

"Word for word."

*~*


	6. Epilogue End Game

_"There is no escape ever. There never was."_

_Due to the reviews - I think it's time for an explanation - this fic has been inspired by the reading of famous greek tragedy (closely linked to the philospophy behind bsg). Almost from the very beginning I had intended to kill our main characters, not surprising considering we start at the death of Laura._

The reasoning behind this madness, (greek tragedy aside) relates directly back to the soul of BSG. The series starts off with the end of the world and continues on in its dark path to demonstrate the harsh reality of existence - no matter how much we would like a happy ending - it's not in bsg's nature to do so.

There seemed something fitting about losing this battle -the Cylons obtaining some form of victory - not because I necessarily believe that they deserve to win, but because it is the most probable outcome. Billy's final betrayl is similar to what we have seen in Six - humanlike emotions seem to exist within the Cylons but when it comes down to the line - the deep running hate of the human species wins out. In this case, leading to Cylon control over Battlestar and the death of many of our main characters.

It would not surprise me if BSG ends itself in the same kind of darkness demonstrated here - however: If you want to believe in happy endings do not read any further. The previous chapter "Word for Word" was written as a concluding chapter and so can stand alone as the conclusion to the story.

This Epilogue was written because this is how the story was originally intended - also note that certain alterations have been made. :D

BATTLESTAR GALACTICA: ONE HOUR LATER

Admiral Adama had left the President at the conference and returned to clean up the mess he had left on the Bridge. Closing the bulkhead door behind him, he found the Bridge to be alive and buzzing with post-war activity. Someone had managed to litter the odd glass of Ambrosia around - one of which had made its way next to the good Dr. Balter who was currently erasing the virus from the ships systems.

The Admiral walked over to him, collecting his own glass on the way.

"Dr.?"

"Admiral - sir."

Adama held up his glass, "Job well done." Baltar copied his actions.

"Thank you - sir."

The realisation was yet to hit that they had probably made the threat of the Cylons obsolete. The sacrifice of one civilian vessel had turned the tide of the war and possibly secured their existence.

Man had finally outwitted its computer counterpart - and that, thought the Admiral taking a sip of the intoxicating liquid, was cause to celebrate.

*~*

President Laura Roslin finally told the press that the conference was a wrap. They protested - as was the universal constant, but finally she was able to relieve herself of the incessant noise and make her way toward Battlestar's Bridge where Admiral Adama had invited her to join him and his crew.

She headed down Battlestar's corridors, their once confusing routes now warmly familiar to her.

_"Laura?" he released her as she approached the press curtain._

"Yes Bill."

"Would you do me the honor of joining myself and my crew when this is all over?" He was nervous that she would decline - but the affectionate glow in her eyes told him otherwise.

She made the turn into the last passage - stopping dead at the sight of him.

The man in front of her held his frame tall and strong despite the exhaustion he felt from the long hours spent cramped in the dark corner of a Raptor.

"Billy..." she said in absolute shock. A small abrasion above his eye drizzled into his hair where it had fallen across his face. "What - how - I don't understand..."

"Madame President." He re-adjusted his stance, confident now that the beacon he set off had alerted the rest of the Cylons to the human fleet's location. This time, he told himself, victory would be complete.

Laura noted the use of title and it was only then that her gaze dropped low enough to see the gun clasped firmly in his hand.

_He was aboard a human passenger liner - today was the end of the world. The woman next to him trembled and asked for the captain - the soon to be president so fragile before the future. He held her hand - and she cried quietly beside him._

"Billy what is going on?"

For the briefest of moments, his hand hesitated - shaking where his fingers clasped the barrel.

_He was aboard a Cylon Resurrection Ship - his new body stiff and sore from the creation process. Billy ran his fingers over the place the bullet had entered - there was nothing there now, only a new layer of translucent skin._

The living interior of the ship blurred out of focus, his mind overloading as memories, thoughts and feelings installed themselves like programs off a network. He was no longer Billy, but a Cylon - every Cylon - part of the network.

Now he felt a pain that wasn't there before - it throbbed and ached inside every part of him. All the suffering of the Cylons collected inside his new body which convulsed.

Humans had done this.

And there she was, the President of the Colonies - Leader to those that had brought this agony upon his species.

He smiled, maliciously, "End game."

*~*

The full force of the Cylon fleet leapt forward from the quantum fluctuations of subspace and thrust into the vacuum toward the fleet. Their numbers were in the thousands. All, it seemed, had been a deception.

The shot rang through the hull of Galactica, resonating the rusted metal. Adama heard it first.

Six leant over Baltar, _"Congratulations Mr. President."_

Horrified, Baltar half ran at the door - reaching it as its handle turned. He stopped, as did the room. The celebration quelled.

"Oh frak, frak - frak." Baltar backed into the room - sudden understanding bringing him to his knees.

It wasn't until Billy, accompanied by many Cylons, entered the Bridge that Adama finally saw the final move play out.

Balter whimpered on the floor, Six kneeling beside him, _"There is no escape ever. There never was."_

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him - _"Not for you._

"It is time, Admiral. This is the cost of humanity."

The Admiral saw his screen fill with Cylon ships - instinctively he knew she was dead. He calmly put the glass down on the table, "Death is the price - you're right. The difference is that ours purchases another chance at life. You will crash and burn - the more human you become, the closer steps your end until no footing helps - you slip - slip beyond the veil of the gods and fall from sight."

The Cylons beside Billy raised their weapons as he spoke, "We will meet again - tomorrow Adama, when the war is just beginning."

*~*


End file.
